


Одно из двух

by monpansie



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плановые мероприятия по укреплению здоровья населения.</p><p><i>В здоровом теле - здоровый дух.</i><br/>Латинское крылатое выражение.</p><p><i>На самом деле - одно из двух.</i><br/>Народная мудрость.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно из двух

_Часть первая_

\- Авитаминоз опасен, – сказал Айя. – Нужны планомерные инъекции. Курс. Витаминов. Я решил. Каждый день в течение месяца.  
\- Я буду ответственный за спирт! – мгновенно отозвался Еджи.  
\- Ты безответственный, – сказал Айя и полыхнул взором по касательной. – За спирт будет отвечать Оми.  
\- Он несовершеннолетний! – страстно заспорил Еджи. – Это наказуемо!  
\- Тогда Кен, – Айя был невозмутим, непоколебим и неумолим.  
\- Ему нельзя! – возмущенно воскликнул Еджи. - Какой ему спирт! Он же спортсмен!  
\- Тогда я, – твердо сказал Айя.  
\- Это вредно для здоровья! – воскликнул Еджи. – Чистый спирт! С ума сошел?! Самоубийство! Но хочешь гробить здоровье – пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! – И Еджи закурил.  
\- Колоть будем витамины, – сказал Айя и мельком взглянул в какой-то буклет, или в газетную вырезку, или просто в какую-то мятую бумажку, но как-то чувствовалось, что всю информацию он помнит наизусть – от сих до сих. - Бэ шесть и Бэ двенадцать. И Бэ один. Витамины группы Бэ известным тем, что …и они содержатся в…, а дневная норма составляет…  
Оми конспектировал.  
\- Зануда, – сказал Еджи, – Ты и так это знаешь. Про группу Бэ. Вас в школе учили. Выслуживаешься. Ботаник. Отличник.  
Оми покраснел.  
\- Симуляция бурной деятельности, – не унимался Еджи. – Подлиза. Возьми цветные чернила и подчеркни. То, что сказал Фудзимия-сенсей.  
Оми напрягся.  
\- Тебе ведь Айя нравится внешне? – продолжал слишком сильно обиженный спиртом Еджи. – Знаю, что нравится. Он у нас красавчик. Конеечно. – Еджи закинул ногу на ногу. – Ха, подросток! – Оми был окинут придирчивым взглядом. - Нескромные желания и ванная комната. Смотри – сможешь потом только под шум воды. Условный рефлекс. Не кончишь, пока…  
\- Кудо! - заорал Фудзимия (сенсей). – Вон! Вон!  
\- Я же не о тебе говорил, – обиделся Еджи до верхней риски шкалы обиды, – не ты же… под шум воды. И если кто-то из семьи Такатори может кончить только под шум воды, как это волнует тебя?  
\- Я не включал воду! – вскрикнул Оми.  
Все замолчали. На лицах читалась невольная заинтересованность.  
\- Ну, в смысле... – Оми был пунцовым. Крайне.  
\- Не надо стесняться, – сказал Еджи, – Чего там. Обычное дело. Не стесняйся, Оми.  
Но было поздно – Оми стеснялся.  
\- Вообще, разные бывают случаи, – развивал Еджи, – под шум дождя, например. А если дождя нет – например, все лето. Засушливое лето, скажем. Терпишь – что. А потом как хлынет – ливень – раз! - и хочешь - не хочешь, а…  
\- Кудо! – заорал Фудзимия (сенсей).  
Все опять замолчали.  
\- А... - несмело сказал Кен. – А уколы-то. Витамины. Дневную норму. Я бы послушал.  
\- Уколы самолюбия – самые болезненные, – сказал Еджи глубокомысленно.  
\- Это не твои слова, – неожиданно заметил Айя. И добавил – Шульдих детектед.  
\- Дурацкий сетевой жаргон, – перепуганно отметил Еджи.  
Айя плотно нахмурил брови.  
\- Я как самурай, – сказал он, – буду колоть себе сам. И – как самурай, – он окинул команду взором, - буду колоть вам.  
Команда вздрогнула, включая насквозь пиететного Оми.  
\- Бэ шесть щиплется, – пожаловался Еджи на всякий случай.  
\- Тебя и так все время кто-нибудь щиплет за задницу, – отрезал Айя. – Каждый вечер.

_Часть вторая_

\- Необходимы инъекции витаминов, – сказал Брэд. – Это укрепит иммунитет, повысит работоспособность и внимательность. Шульдих. Шульдих! Ты слушаешь? Шприцы и витамины я купил. Инъекции внутримышечно.  
\- Может быть лучше перорально? – поинтересовался Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд кашлянул и немного покраснел.  
\- Хотя, когда как, – радовался Шульдих.  
\- Хорошо, Брэд, – сказал Наги.  
\- Ты, мелкий засранец! - воскликнул Шульдих. – Не надо демонстрировать свою юную задницу в любой удобный момент! Она никого не интересует!  
\- Я буду ставить уколы! – плотоядно воскликнул Фарфарелло. – Я! Я! Моя мечта – такая! Мечта! Такая! Такая мечта!!! Такая - как будто швейная машинка – так - раз-раз-раз! – задницы сплошным потоком – конвейер! - уколы ставить!  
Шульдих отшатнулся.  
\- Мне будет ставить Брэд, – сказал Шульдих. – Да.  
\- А кто будет ставить Брэду? – спокойно спросил Наги.  
\- Я! – выкрикнул Фарфарелло. – Я же сказал – машинка – раз-раз-раз!  
\- Я буду ставить Брэду, – высокомерно сказал Шульдих.  
Фарфарелло нехорошо и конкурентоспособно улыбнулся.  
\- А для тебя Брэд – мистер Кроуфорд. Повтори! – разъярился Шульдих на Наги - по результатам улыбки Фарфарелло.  
Наги молчал.  
\- Он тебя ни в грош не ставит, – резюмировал Шульдих. – Брэд, ты пригрел змею.  
\- Неправда, – выдавил Наги. А потом сверкнул глазами.  
\- Он тебя в ломаный грош ставит, – сверкнул филологическим изяществом Шульдих. – Грош тебе цена, Брэд. По мнению Наги.  
\- Неправда, – сверкнул Наги хрустальной слезой.  
\- Правда, – обрадовался Шульдих. – Презумпция виновности. В отдельно взятом коллективе. Тебе будет ставить Фарфарелло. Да?  
\- Да, – сказал Фарфарелло. – И тебе тоже. И Кроуфорду.  
Шульдих поморщился.  
\- А кто будет ставить Джею? – спросил Брэд, тоже не особо радуясь перспективе, но сохраняя хладнокровие холодным.  
\- Наги, – отвлеченно сказал Шульдих, – пусть учится жизни. И обращению с холодным оружием. И дикими зверями. И...  
\- Нет, – твердо сказал Кроуфорд.  
Шульдих распахнул глаза на обе створки.  
\- Тебе его жалко?! – истерично воскликнул он. – Жалко?! Наги?! Тебе Наги жалко??? А мне нет! Мне – нет! Мне вот не жалко Наги! Мне никого не жалко! Кроме себя!  
\- Я знаю, – сказал Кроуфорд устало.  
\- Я тоже, - сказал Наги спокойно.  
\- А мне вообще никого не жалко! Даже себя, – сказал Фарфарелло радостно.  
\- Вы злые, бессердечные люди! – Шульдих подскочил с места. – Вам никого не жалко! Вам плевать на мою душу! – губы Шульдиха задрожали, и он выбежал из комнаты.  
Кроуфорд вздохнул. Потом еще два раза вздохнул.  
\- Подождите меня, – сказал он и вышел следом.  
\- Не нужно его утешать, – сказал Наги в пространство. – Это манипуляция. Это дешевая разводка. Ему мало - сколько ни корми. Провокатор. Чертов. С другой стороны – это их образ жизни. Их обоих это устраивает. Один - вечно дива, другой – вечно его успокаивает – фигура отца. Нерушимое сочетание. Они созависимы. Они оба. А я вечный сократовский сопонимающий. Черт. Дурацкая роль.  
Наги замолчал.  
\- Думаешь вслух, чтобы не подслушивали мысли? – неожиданно разумно поинтересовался Фарфарелло. – Ты умный мальчик! Очень умный мальчик!

_Эпилог_

\- Достали. Дай закурить, - сказал Шульдих.  
Играла музыка. Разносили коктейли. Они сидели за стойкой, проигнорировав столики. Они были одеты в яркое и пили крепкое.  
\- Так ты же не, – сказал Еджи, протягивая пачку.  
\- Много ты обо мне знаешь, – сказал Шульдих, вытаскивая сигарету и не забывая отметить, – Ааа! Вот чем от тебя вечно воняет! Имеете только набор представлений. И никто не заглянет в мою глубокую душу.  
\- Чертов эгоист, – сказал Еджи, улыбнулся и поднес зажигалку.


End file.
